Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Milo jette son dévolu sur le chevalier de la Balance, et se lance dans une stratégie de séduction aussi peu subtile que tortueuse.


Titre : Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Couple : Dohko/Milo

Rating : PG-13

Genre : yaoi, humour, romance

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

Date : 09 à 30.10.2011

Résumé : Milo jette son dévolu sur le chevalier de la Balance, et se lance dans une stratégie de séduction aussi peu subtile que tortueuse.

Note : Fic écrite pour la fête des prompts de la communauté Hybridation sur LiveJournal (et un peu oubliée au fond de mon disque dur, ha ha !)

* * *

><p><strong>IL FAUT BIEN QUE JEUNESSE SE PASSE<strong>

_Une armée victorieuse l'est avant même de livrer bataille. Une armée vaincue se lance d'abord dans la bataille et ensuite recherche la victoire._

Sun Tzu, _L'Art de la guerre_.

Une serviette autour des reins et une autre enroulée sur la tête, Milo pénétra dans le vestiaire saturé de la tiède vapeur des douches et du brouhaha des conversations. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, juste en face du casier dans lequel ses affaires étaient rangées, et entreprit de sécher son épaisse crinière. Sans grand succès, car le tissu éponge était à présent gorgé de l'humidité ambiante. Avec résignation, il laissa les longues boucles sombres retomber sur ses épaules et s'attela à les démêler grossièrement en les lissant entre ses doigts.

Quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés, et Milo n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une ancienne et solide amitié le liait à Camus du Verseau, et même la fausse traîtrise du chevalier des glaces, lors de la guerre contre Hadès, n'avait pu amoindrir la confiance et l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Certes, ils avaient eu leur lot d'explications houleuses après leur retour à la vie, d'abord avec les poings, ensuite avec des mots. Mais le lien qui existait entre eux était resté plus fort que la douloureuse amertume de l'abandon et de la trahison. Et pour tous ceux qui en auraient douté, c'était bien l'amitié et non l'amour qui unissait les deux hommes. En effet, si Milo ne considérait pas le sexe de ses partenaires comme un critère déterminant, Camus en revanche ne goûtait que fort peu la saveur de la chair masculine. D'ailleurs, son nouveau rôle d'ambassadeur du Sanctuaire auprès du royaume nordique lui avait permis de faire la connaissance d'une adorable princesse douce et blonde, et depuis, il semblait prendre très à cœur de conforter l'alliance entre Asgard et le Domaine sacré.

Avec une efficacité et une économie de gestes toute militaire, Camus enfila des vêtements propres et s'attela à renouer le bandage qui maintenait son poignet gauche immobile.

« C'est toujours douloureux ? s'enquit Milo, plein de compassion.

— La prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, maugréa le Français en achevant son ouvrage.

— C'est bizarre, mais il me semblait bien t'avoir dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

— N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît.

— Bon et alors, où est-ce qu'ils en sont ?

— Point mort. L'Aigle n'a toujours pas donné sa réponse et ce pauvre Aldébaran marine dans son jus. »

Milo poussa un soupir compatissant pour leur ami qui attendait depuis des jours que l'objet de son affection dise oui à sa demande en mariage. Et aussi pour Camus, qui avait accompagné le timide Taureau dans ses manœuvres amoureuses, et avait vu son avant-bras littéralement broyé sous la poigne d'un Aldébaran en proie aux affres du doute et de la nervosité. Il allait ajouter une parole charitable à l'adresse de son camarade lorsque son attention fut happée par un postérieur outrageusement bronzé qui passa juste sous son nez. Le dos tourné, Camus continuait à donner des détails sur les désastreuses aventures sentimentales du deuxième gardien.

« Si tu veux mon avis, disait-il, la plus grande erreur d'Aldébaran a été de tomber amoureux d'une femme chevalier. Note bien que ma remarque n'a rien de misogyne, mais regarde l'attitude de Marine et des autres. Elles sont obnubilées par leur statut de maître et de soldat, et prennent la mouche dès qu'on leur parle de sentiment. Il suffit qu'on flatte leur beauté pour qu'elles se persuadent que l'on cherche à les rabaisser. Je ne parlerai pas de DeathMask et Shaina, ces deux-là sont juste l'exception qui confirme la règle. Milo, tu m'écoutes ? »

L'interpellé ne daigna pas répondre, tout absorbé qu'il était par sa contemplation minutieuse d'une musculature souple et nerveuse. Son regard bleu sombre, un peu flou, se repaissait de l'éblouissante nudité du chevalier qui, sans gêne aucune, déambulait parmi ses pairs pour retrouver ses affaires entassées dans un coin de la pièce. Il déglutit avec peine lorsque le tatouage entra dans son champ de vision.

L'obsession de Milo pour les marques corporelles, qu'elles fussent simples cicatrices, scarifications rituelles ou bien chefs-d'œuvre dessinés à l'encre noire, confinait à un fétichisme qui ne laissait pas d'amuser, voire d'étonner ses proches. Lui-même n'arborait que les traces pâles, presque effacées de ses anciens combats ; il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette étrange passion pour ce que d'autres prenaient pour des mutilations, et percevait seulement que ces cartographies des corps exerçaient sur lui une irrépressible fascination. Par ailleurs, il fallait croire que ses collègues prenaient un malin plaisir à alimenter ses pas si secrets fantasmes.

Il suffisait de voir Mû enrouler consciencieusement des bandages autour de ses bras, sur lesquels son maître avait gravé les formules alchimiques lui servant à réparer les armures. Ou bien Kanon, qui portait fièrement sur son torse les marques de l'Aiguille Écarlate, symbole de son repentir et de son retour au sein du zodiaque. Celui de son aîné se lisait dans la cicatrice en étoile qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Shura, lui, ne cachait nullement les fines zébrures qui s'étiraient sur ses membres, témoignages constants de la dureté de son entraînement. Les tatouages tribaux d'Angelo gagnaient chaque fois un peu plus de terrain sur sa peau hâlée. Et sur le flanc d'Aiolia se lisait une prière védique copiée de la main même de Shaka. Les mystérieux signes, clamait le chevalier de la Vierge, étaient sensés protéger son cher et tendre contre les démons, mais comme personne n'était capable d'en traduire un seul vers, les mauvaises langues s'amusaient à dire qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir de la recette d'un plat végétarien que des paroles d'une chanson estampillée Bollywood.

Cependant, il fallait reconnaître qu'aucune de ces merveilles ne parvenait à surpasser le tigre du chevalier de la Balance. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Milo ne quittait pas des yeux le fauve qui se mouvait sur le dos lisse du septième gardien, au rythme des roulements de ses muscles. L'encre noire suggérait le regard hypnotique du prédateur, les crocs luisants, les griffes acérées, toute la force et la puissance dissimulées sous la fourrure rayée. La silhouette de l'animal, peinte à la manière des estampes chinoises, avait été suggérée en quelques traits d'aiguille, mais cette apparente simplicité ne le rendait que plus vivant aux yeux du Scorpion. Son observation connut une fin brutale lorsque Dohko passa la tête dans l'encolure de sa chemise.

« Milo, fit la voix de Camus tout près de lui. Je rêve ou tu es en train de reluquer le vieux maître ?

— Hein ? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

— Tu sais, la subtilité n'est pas vraiment l'un de tes points forts.

— Je ne matais pas le vieux maître ! s'insurgea son ami. C'était juste… un intérêt purement artistique. Et puis d'abord, on devrait arrêter de l'appeler vieux maître. Sans rire, il a l'air plus jeune que nous.

— Il a beau avoir retrouvé la fraîcheur de ses dix-huit ans, il reste le vieux maître à l'intérieur.

— Arrête avec ça, grimaça Milo. C'est vraiment le genre de paradoxe qui me file des migraines.

— Comme Aiolos, tu veux dire ? insinua Camus avec un sourire mauvais. Il est vrai que mourir à quatorze ans et revenir à la vie sous l'apparence d'un trentenaire a de quoi troubler tout esprit cartésien.

— Mais nooon, pas ça ! souffla l'autre en tirant sur ses cheveux. Je te parle de sa relation avec Saga… c'est complètement tordu et malsain, ce truc qu'ils partagent. Même Aiolia en fait des cauchemars.

— N'exagère pas. »

La réponse de Milo se perdit dans un grommellement. De l'autre côté des vestiaires, Dohko s'apprêtait à partir, entraînant dans son sillage le taciturne Shura et le non moins laconique Aphrodite.

« Camus, appela Milo d'un ton rêveur. Tu penses qu'il marche à voile ou à vapeur ?

— Je l'ignore, répondit l'autre avec un soupir agacé. Et très honnêtement, l'orientation sexuelle du chevalier de la Balance m'indiffère au plus haut point.

— Oui eh bien, moi, c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

— Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Milo avec un sourire de prédateur. J'ai bien envie d'aller voir son tatouage de plus près.

— Épargne-moi les détails, s'il te plaît.

— Je pourrais peut-être demander au seigneur Shion ? Après tout, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ou alors, tu pourrais mener une petite enquête. En tant qu'espion, tu devrais être en mesure de trouver des indices…

— Hors de question.

— Mais Camus… commença le Scorpion d'un ton plaintif.

— Non, Milo. L'affaire Aldébaran m'a servi de leçon, et tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était une mauvaise idée de m'en mêler. Débrouille-toi tout seul. »

Le Verseau se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant là un Scorpion dont le visage arborait une moue boudeuse des plus enfantines. Le jeune homme acheva de s'habiller avant de sortir à son tour, l'esprit tourbillonnant d'hypothèses sur la meilleure façon de mener à bien la mission dont il venait de s'investir.

Tapi en embuscade derrière la paroi rocheuse, le chevalier du Scorpion rongeait son frein en attendant que sa proie voulût bien faire son apparition. S'il avançait un peu plus à découvert, il savait qu'il bénéficierait d'une vue imprenable et plongeante sur l'arrière-cour de la première maison. Il avait préféré cependant conserver l'effet de surprise, car la nature du garçon le rendait plus vif qu'un cabri et plus insaisissable qu'une anguille. Cela signifiait surtout qu'il allait devoir agir à l'aveugle, sans même pouvoir faire appel à son cosmos – qu'il avait réduit à sa plus infime étincelle – jusqu'au tout dernier moment.

Son attente fut enfin récompensée lorsqu'il avisa une tignasse rousse émergeant de la pénombre du temple. Inconscient du regard qui le suivait, le garçon étira ses bras au-dessus de la tête, noua ses mains derrière la nuque et partit d'un pas guilleret vers les étages supérieurs en sifflotant un air entraînant. Milo devina qu'il se rendait tout simplement vers le temple du Taureau, dont le gardien avait accepté de superviser ses exercices physiques, tandis que son maître officiel se chargeait de la partie plus intellectuelle de sa formation. À voir l'allégresse avec laquelle Kiki était sorti de la maison du Bélier, il ne fallait pas être grand génie pour comprendre qu'il préférait de loin se dépenser à l'air libre avec ses camarades apprentis, plutôt que de passer des heures le nez plongé dans la poussière des vieux grimoires.

Le gamin entreprit l'ascension de l'escalier, et le chevalier se renfonça à nouveau dans son abri de fortune. Tel un chat à l'affût de la souris qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer, Milo compta les pas du jeune Atlante sur la pierre polie, aiguisa ses réflexes lorsque l'écho des semelles se rapprocha… et bondit en travers de son chemin pour lancer l'une de ses attaques à la terrifiante efficacité.

« Restriction !

— Aaah ! »

Le hurlement de Kiki fut suivi d'un atterrissage forcé sur les fesses. Étourdi, il secoua la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas se relever, encore moins ramper hors de portée de son agresseur. Terreur et stupéfaction se lurent sur son visage rond lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le chevalier, qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur.

« Je te tiens, petit chenapan, dit Milo, dont le sourire inquiétant dévoilait une dentition parfaite.

— J'ai rien fait ! riposta aussitôt le rouquin en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

— La véhémence de ta protestation me laisse penser le contraire, Kiki. Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher ?

— Rien du tout… souffla-t-il, les traits chiffonnés d'angoisse.

— Vraiment rien ? »

Le garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Je vous le jure. Sur la tête de mon maître.

— Eh bien, il faut croire que la tête du Bélier est sacrément large pour supporter le poids de tous tes mensonges.

— Mais je ne m…

— Tssk ! interrompit le Scorpion en agitant un index dont l'ongle menaçait de se parer de rouge. Pas de ça avec moi, jeune homme. J'ai entendu dire qu'un mystérieux vaurien avait subtilisé un paquet de cigarettes dans les appartements du chevalier du Verseau. Tu ne serais pas au courant de ce forfait, par hasard ?

— Huuuh… gémit Kiki, qui sentait la venimeuse piqûre de l'Aiguille Écarlate se rapprocher à grands pas.

— Mon petit doigt me dit que tu n'es pas étranger à cette affaire.

— C'est pas moi…

— Kiki, tu aggraves ton cas en persistant à mentir.

— Mais c'est pas moi tout seul ! s'exclama l'Atlante, prêt à fondre en larmes. Yakoff était là lui aussi !

— Formidable, marmonna Milo. Je suis sûr que Camus se fera un plaisir de vous sanctionner tous les deux.

— Oh non, s'il vous plaît, ne lui dites pas… ! »

Milo accorda un regard faussement hautain au garçon, dont les épaules tremblaient à présent sous le coup de la menace. Tous les apprentis redoutaient les punitions du Verseau comme la peste ; en règle générale, elles impliquaient toujours d'obscurs traités de philosophie, des kilomètres de pages blanches et des doigts noircis d'encre à force de recopier des lignes et des lignes à la chiche lumière de la bibliothèque du onzième temple. Il ressentit une petite pointe de remords en voyant l'air réellement effrayé de Kiki ; contrairement à l'opinion communément admise, le Scorpion répugnait à faire souffrir inutilement ses victimes. Un juste châtiment lui avait toujours paru plus honorable que d'interminables tourments. Dans ce cas précis, il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Le petit Atlante était connu pour ses farces et sa propension à comploter à tout va, aussi devait-il manœuvrer avec ruse pour l'amener à accepter son marché.

« Très bien, lâcha-t-il après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Je ne lui dirai rien… pour le moment.

— Oh merci, merci ! s'écria Kiki, au comble du soulagement.

— Cependant… »

Le rouquin se remit à gémir.

« Cependant, reprit Milo, je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle bêtise de ta part. D'abord, parce qu'à ton âge on ne va pas voler des clopes pour les fumer en douce avec les copains. Ensuite, c'est dangereux pour ta santé, et là je vais devoir en parler au chevalier du Bélier…

— Oh non pas ça, s'il vous plaît ! Pas mon maître ! »

Milo huma doucement, laissa l'indécision planer sur son visage. Il sentait que le gamin était à point pour être cuisiné, et savoura un instant le plaisir de tenir le petit sacripant à sa merci. Nombreuses étaient les victimes de l'Atlante qui auraient donné cher pour être à sa place, aussi Milo crut bon de prolonger l'attente de quelques secondes supplémentaires.

« Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez si vous ne lui dites rien, murmura enfin Kiki, et le Scorpion se retint à grand-peine d'exulter.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi, dit-il d'un ton suintant l'hypocrisie.

— Ben, vous savez ce qu'on dit, on a toujours besoin d'un plus petit que soi…

— En tant que chevalier d'or, insista Milo en haussant un sourcil, je trouve très présomptueux de ta part de croire que tu pourrais m'apporter quoi que ce soit.

— Mais… vous pourriez me donner des courses à faire, ou bien…

— Ou bien ?

— Euh… il y a peut-être des choses que vous n'avez pas envie de faire, et que je ferais à votre place. »

Le chevalier se gratta la tête, pensif. Kiki levait à présent vers lui un regard empli d'espoir, avide de connaître la sentence qui allait décider de son sort. Enfin, Milo dissipa la barrière qui retenait le garçon prisonnier.

« J'aurais peut-être une tâche à te confier, réfléchit-il.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez ! acquiesça Kiki avec enthousiasme.

— Il s'agirait d'une petite mission d'infiltration et de recherche d'information, expliqua Milo, choisissant ses mots de manière à ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'Atlante sur ses motifs véritables. Vois-tu, le Grand Pope m'a chargé de compléter les dossiers d'archive de tous les chevaliers. Cela ne m'a pas été très difficile à accomplir, sauf pour l'un d'entre eux. Serais-tu assez malin pour deviner son identité ? »

Kiki eut un mouvement de tête négatif.

« Je veux parler du Saint d'or de la Balance, dit Milo avec un soupir mélodramatique. Imagines-tu à quel point cela peut être ardu et fastidieux de se plonger dans la vie d'un homme âgé de plus de deux cents ans ?

— Oh… souffla le garçon avant de se reprendre. Mais attendez, le vieux maître n'a pas bougé de la cascade de Rozan depuis l'avant-dernière Guerre sainte. Il ne doit pas y avoir tant d'informations que ça à dénicher…

— Détrompe-toi ! s'exclama précipitamment Milo. Le vieux maître cachait bien son jeu, et il semblerait qu'il ait eu plus de contacts avec le monde extérieur que l'on ne pourrait le soupçonner. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que toute personne liée à un chevalier doit systématiquement apparaître dans les archives administratives. Il en va de la sécurité du Sanctuaire.

— Hmm. Vous voulez que je trouve la liste de tous les apprentis du vieux maître ?

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je possède déjà leurs noms. Non, en réalité j'aurais plutôt besoin d'une liste plus… intime.

— Vous voulez dire… hoqueta l'Atlante, les yeux écarquillés.

— Exactement. Il faut que tu me trouves les noms de celles – ou ceux – qui ont partagé une relation romantique avec Dohko de la Balance.

— Mais c'est le vieux maître ! grimaça Kiki.

— Et alors ? riposta Milo, qui décidément commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre les mêmes mots répétés à l'envi. Il n'a pas toujours été vieux, rabougri et ridé ! La solitude devait lui peser de temps en temps, comme tout un chacun. Sans compter qu'il est de nouveau jeune à présent. »

Le rouquin lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Je sais pas trop. C'est un peu bizarre comme mission, non ?

— Ce sont les ordres du Grand Pope, asséna Milo en guise de dernier recours. Et n'oublie pas, si tu fais cela pour moi, ni ton maître, ni Camus ne seront mis au courant de ton vilain chapardage.

— C'est d'accord.

— Bien, dit-il en se penchant vers Kiki. Il te suffira donc de te glisser dans la maison de la Balance, et de grappiller tous les indices qui pourront m'aider dans mon enquête. »

Ils scellèrent leur arrangement secret d'une poignée de main. Kiki partit comme une flèche, soulagé d'avoir échappé au châtiment du Bélier et du Verseau, tandem ô combien redoutable et redouté en matière de sanctions éducatives, mais aussi excité par la mission dont on venait de le charger. Milo emprunta les escaliers un moment plus tard, et si son pas était mesuré, son esprit commençait à prendre la mesure de la machinerie qu'il venait de lancer et se perdait en conjectures.

Deux jours plus tard, des petits doigts agiles grattaient à la porte des appartements privés du huitième temple. Milo entrouvrit le battant en faisant mine de prendre mille précautions, lança un coup d'œil circonspect à travers l'embrasure et tomba sur la moitié d'un visage semé de taches de rousseurs. Kiki arborait l'air d'un conquérant venu annoncer à son peuple qu'il s'était rendu maître de la majeure partie des terres habitées, et le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

« Considérant ta mine réjouie, j'en déduis que tu ne reviens pas me voir les mains vides, dit le Grec en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

— Vous allez être drôlement fier de moi ! s'exclama Kiki en serrant contre sa poitrine un petit paquet soigneusement protégé dans un carré de tissu. Le vieux maître était un sacré luron, si vous voulez mon avis.

— Oh », souffla-t-il d'un ton plus que ravi.

Le gamin sautilla jusqu'au canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et se laissa choir entre les moelleux coussins de velours. Contrairement à certains de ses ascétiques collègues, le Scorpion ne dédaignait pas un soupçon de confort dans son modeste logis. Il laissa le garçon prendre ses aises, et prit place dans un fauteuil situé face à lui. Croisant les jambes avec élégance, il puisa dans ses dernières ressources de patience pour ne pas arracher des mains de l'Atlante le précieux trésor qu'il gardait serré contre lui. Enfin Kiki se pencha en avant.

« Ça n'a pas été facile de tromper la vigilance du vieux maître. Heureusement, le Grand Pope le fait appeler trois ou quatre fois par jour pour l'aider à classer les papiers dans son bureau. Il paraît que le chevalier des Gémeaux a laissé une drôle de pagaille après qu'il a... enfin, vous voyez, éluda-t-il avec un manque flagrant de subtilité.

— Oui oui, tout le monde sait que Saga n'a jamais été un as du rangement, acquiesça Milo d'un ton impatient, tant il était pressé d'arriver au cœur du sujet qui le préoccupait. Et ensuite ?

— Ensuite, le vieux maître n'est pas très porté sur l'ordre lui non plus. Ça a pas été de la tarte de devoir fouiller dans ses affaires !

— Mais tu as quand même trouvé des choses intéressantes, non ? dit-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête le mystérieux paquet.

— Ben oui, mais ça m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et de travail, annonça Kiki en papillonnant des paupières.

— Dis donc, tu n'essaierais pas de m'extorquer une faveur de plus, toi ?

— Je me permettrais pas, maître Milo ! Mais disons que... il paraît que vous faîtes venir du chocolat de Belgique qui est, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ma foi très fameux... »

Nouveau battement de cils, assorti d'une lèvre inférieure tremblotante à vous attendrir le cœur du plus cruel des bourreaux. Milo poussa un bref soupir, disparut un instant et revint avec une petite boîte en fer-blanc de laquelle il extirpa un délicat bonbon. Celui-ci fut très vite englouti dans la bouche avide du jeune Atlante.

« Ta gourmandise te perdra, nota le Scorpion en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Bon alors, reprit Kiki en se pourléchant les doigts et les babines. J'ai ouvert tous les tiroirs, remué tous les coffres, regardé sous le matelas, fouiné dans le moindre recoin, et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Avec un soin méticuleux sans doute hérité de son maître, Kiki déplia le tissu qui protégeait le fruit de ses recherches. Quelques photos qui dataient du début du siècle, un petit carnet relié de cuir, un joli cadre ouvragé qui portait en son centre un portrait. Le regard du huitième gardien allait d'un objet à l'autre avec une curiosité qui se mua bientôt en déception grandissante.

« Kiki...

— Avouez que vous n'en revenez pas ! s'écria Kiki, le regard brillant et l'estomac contenté.

— Ça, dit Milo en attrapant le cadre, c'est une peinture représentant le philosophe Confucius.

— Mais il se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, plaida l'Atlante. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'un parent proche. Ou alors, vous savez, le vieux maître aime peut-être les personnes âgées comme lui... »

Sa voix mourut lorsqu'il avisa l'expression mi-figue mi-raisin qui altérait les traits du chevalier.

« Quant à ce carnet que tu as certainement pris pour son journal intime ou les dieux seuls savent quoi, c'est tout simplement une anthologie de maximes taoïstes.

— Oui mais moi je suis bouddhiste ! Et je suis pas sensé connaître toutes les religions d'Extrême-Orient.

— Certes, fit Milo en se pinçant l'arête du nez, geste qui rappelait fortement une habitude de son ami Camus lorsqu'il se trouvait confronté à un apprenti particulièrement obtus. Passons. Toutes ces photos...

— Elles étaient dans la commode sous ses chaussettes, déclara le garçon en se redressant, plein de défi. S'il les a planquées là, c'est qu'elles sont importantes pour lui !

— Celui-là, c'est Bruce Lee, soupira Milo en ignorant la remarque de Kiki. Et là, je ne connais pas son nom mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une chanteuse des années trente, à voir sa coiffure et ses vêtements. Oh, Brigitte Lin, j'aime beaucoup cette actrice... mais si Dohko a eu une aventure avec elle, je veux bien me faire moine et partir pour le Mont Athos ! »

Écœuré, il jeta les photos loin de lui. Elles atterrirent aux pieds du rouquin, qui les ramassa d'un air chagriné.

« Je vous jure que j'ai fouillé partout ! C'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher, dit-il d'une voix sanglotante.

— Tu es certain d'avoir agi en toute discrétion ? s'enquit Milo avec une moue dubitative.

— Juré craché ! »

Le Grec se renversa contre le dossier du fauteuil, en proie à l'abattement le plus total.

« M'est avis que tu ne t'es pas montré aussi prudent que tu le pensais, et que le chevalier de Balance a eu vent de ton expédition dans ses quartiers.

— Vous croyez qu'il a fait exprès de laisser ces photos dans la commode...?

— J'en mettrais ma main à couper, dit Milo, l'air sombre. Bruce Lee, c'est un peu gros comme indice. Je parie qu'il doit bien rire en ce moment, persuadé de m'avoir roulé dans la farine ! »

Car il ne faisait aucun doute que le sage et avisé maître de Rozan avait percé ses secrètes manœuvres à jour et que, tel un sophiste se jouant des vérités pleines de bon sens, il allait retourner chacune de ses tentatives contre lui. Il lui fallait à tout prix ourdir un second plan, plus raffiné et surtout plus tortueux...

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda soudain Kiki, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

— Pardon ? fit-il avec prudence.

— Ben, vous savez, pour compléter le dossier du vieux maître.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres, tandis que les rouages de son esprit se mettaient en marche, et manigançaient une stratégie qu'il aurait le plaisir de mettre à l'épreuve le lendemain soir. Il réprima de justesse un éclat de rire en songeant que son très cher ami Camus lui apporterait bien malgré lui l'aide dont il avait besoin.

Les plus vaillants des chevaliers avaient coutume de se retrouver dès potron-minet sur le sable des arènes. Il y avait bien sûr les lève-tôt et les insomniaques (Saga, Mû, Shaka et Shura) ; ceux qui croyaient encore dur comme fer que le monde appartiendrait - au sens propre plus qu'au figuré - à qui se levait aux aurores (Kanon) ; ceux qui avaient endossé la responsabilité de maître et se devaient de montrer l'exemple (Aldébaran, Dohko, Aiolos et Camus) ; ceux qui à vingt ans passés étaient toujours considérés comme un vulgaire apprenti par leur frère aîné (Aiolia) ; et ceux qui se faisaient jeter hors du lit par leur tendre moitié pour avoir oublié, une fois de plus, de rabaisser le siège des toilettes (DeathMask). En bref, c'était le zodiaque presque au complet qui investissait le Colisée, à la notable exception du Scorpion et du Poisson qui profitaient des vertus d'une bienheureuse grasse matinée.

Sauf que ce matin-là, pas un chevalier d'or ne manquait à l'appel, alors même que le ciel était encore semé d'étoiles et que l'horizon rosissait à peine au-dessus des sommets arrondis des collines. Milo avait eu un sommeil agité et, s'il en jugeait par les cernes qui ombraient le regard du douzième gardien, celui-ci avait certainement aussi peu dormi que lui. Adossés contre la paroi de bois qui séparait l'aire d'entraînement des premiers gradins, les deux hommes peinaient à mouvoir leur corps lourd et fatigué pour rejoindre leurs collègues qui avaient déjà entamé plusieurs séries d'échauffement.

« Mauvaise nuit ? s'enquit Milo, tandis que le Suédois bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Je pourrais te retourner la question.

— J'ai l'air en si piteux état ?

— On dirait que tu t'es battu avec les draps toute la nuit. »

Le Scorpion fit la moue.

« Si seulement c'était vrai. Hélas, j'étais tout seul.

— Je faisais allusion à un cauchemar, précisa Aphrodite en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi faut-il que tu ramènes tout à ce que tu as sous la ceinture ?

— Parce que c'est ainsi que pensent les hommes, mon cher Poisson. Ne t'étonne pas que les gens se demandent parfois si tu en es vraiment un, vu le peu d'intérêt que tu accordes à la chose. Aïe ! glapit-il comme un poing rageur entrait en collision avec son épaule.

— Tu n'es pas drôle.

— Il n'est que six heures du matin, tu m'excuseras si j'ai du mal à mobiliser tout le mordant de ma brillante ironie. »

Aphrodite s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Milo lui lança un regard indulgent, presque apitoyé. D'aucuns étaient convaincus que son obsession pour les belles choses témoignait d'une libido digne d'un cardinal en robe pourpre. La réalité était pourtant bien éloignée des fantasmes que le Suédois suscitait auprès des langues les plus déliées du Domaine sacré. Depuis le premier jour où il avait posé le pied sur le sol grec, le cœur d'Aphrodite n'avait jamais battu que pour une seule et unique personne. Une tocade enfantine que le garçon avait tenue secrète, tant elle éveillait chez lui trouble et confusion, mais qu'il avait cultivée au fil des années avec le même soin, la même attention qu'il accordait à ses roses. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, et si Milo était au courant de cet amour immense et désespéré que le jeune homme vouait à leur pair, cette découverte n'avait été que le fruit d'un malheureux hasard et d'une mission d'assassinat qui avait mal tourné. Plusieurs batailles, trahisons et guerre sainte plus tard, Aphrodite s'était persuadé qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour avouer ses sentiments, arguant qu'il préférait vivre dans l'illusion de ce qui aurait pu arriver plutôt que de se voir opposer un rejet ferme et définitif.

Un soupir las s'échappa de sa poitrine comme l'objet brûlant de son affection s'apprêtait à affronter son adversaire du jour.

« Tu sais, fit Milo en suivant les mouvements fluides du chevalier qui se mettait en garde. Tu ne perdrais plus grand-chose à tout lui avouer.

— Non bien sûr, je perdrais seulement son amitié et le peu de respect que je lui inspire.

— Shura n'est pas un homme cruel, il ne ferait ni ne dirait quoi que ce soit qui puisse te blesser.

— C'est bien cela le pire, dit Aphrodite avec un sourire triste.

— Mais au moins tu saurais à quoi t'en tenir. En ce qui me concerne, je ne pourrais jamais vivre dans l'incertitude, à me demander sans cesse s'il ou elle ressent la même chose ou pas.

— De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il est hétéro.

— Ça, tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Milo en songeant à ses propres affaires.

— Alors, disons qu'il y a autant de chances qu'il soit gay que Saga en a de redevenir Grand Pope.

— Ce que tu peux être défaitiste. Aiolia est bien avec Shaka, non ? On ne peut pas dire que pour ces deux-là, c'était couru d'avance.

— D'abord, je te rappelle qu'Aiolia est bi, tout comme toi. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Shaka, moins j'en sais sur sa vie sexuelle, mieux je me porte. Enfin quant aux autres, ils portent tous leur hétérosexualité avec autant d'ostentation et de fierté que si c'était leur drapeau national.

— Peut-être pas tous, grimaça Milo, que les paroles de son ami ne laissaient pas d'inquiéter.

— Quoi, tu penses peut-être qu'il y en a un dans le lot qui se cherche ? railla Aphrodite.

— Ou qui s'est déjà trouvé. Ou alors qui se moque bien de savoir si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

— Toi, tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier.

— Pas forcément...

— Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, chevalier du Scorpion.

— Bon... il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui m'intéresse.

— Doux euphémisme pour quelqu'un qui est déjà en chasse.

— Venant de toi, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

— Puis-je au moins savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? Non, laisse-moi deviner... Considérant tes secrets penchants... »

Le regard clair d'Aphrodite balaya le cercle de l'arène. Son expression se voila légèrement en s'attardant sur la haute silhouette du Capricorne, et retrouva un semblant de malice lorsqu'il fixa son attention sur la stature plus petite et plus compacte du septième gardien.

« Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres, Milo, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Avoue tout de même que son tatouage est impressionnant, rétorqua le Scorpion, vexé.

— Son âge canonique l'est tout autant.

— Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne-t-il à me le rappeler ?

— Milo, soupira Aphrodite. C'est le vieux maître.

— Mais regarde-le ! Et ose me dire que tu lui donnerais plus de vingt ans si tu ne le connaissais pas, se rebiffa le Grec.

— Certes, murmura-t-il pensivement. Après tout, on dit bien que les choses de l'amour ne se commandent pas.

— Si c'était le cas, il y a bien longtemps qu'on serait ensemble. »

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression matoise de son camarade.

« Quelle affreuse perspective, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

— Dites, vous avez sacrifié votre grasse matinée pour jouer les commentateurs ou bien pour vous entraîner ? » fit une voix forte, dont les accents oscillaient entre l'agacement et l'impatience.

Tous les deux levèrent les yeux en même temps, et tombèrent sur un Aiolia visiblement ennuyé. Les poings sur les hanches, le jeune homme les toisait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Saga vient de crier grâce, et je suis en panne d'adversaire, annonça-t-il. À force de griller clope sur clope, cet imbécile n'arrive plus à récupérer son souffle passées les dix premières minutes. L'un de vous serait-il prêt à prendre sa place ? »

Le Grec et le Suédois échangèrent une moue dubitative. Se faire rosser par un Lion en pleine possession de ses capacités physiques alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever n'était pas exactement le meilleur moyen de bien commencer la journée. Milo ressentit l'irrépressible envie de ramper sous sa couette pour n'en ressortir qu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

« Bon, l'un de vous se décide ou c'est moi qui choisis ? » insista Aiolia, qui ne comptait pas la patience parmi ses qualités.

Aphrodite eut le malheur de pousser un petit geignement écœuré.

« Formidable ! s'exclama l'autre en l'attrapant sans ménagement par le bras. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas battu ensemble 'Dite, je suis curieux de voir qui de nous deux va l'emporter.

— Argh ! » s'étrangla le douzième gardien, irrémédiablement traîné vers le centre de l'arène sous les regards narquois de leurs collègues.

Milo eut une pensée émue pour son ami, qui allait sacrément déguster au vu de la forme olympique que tenait Aiolia, et fut surtout soulagé de ne pas servir de punching-ball durant l'éprouvante demi-heure qui allait suivre. Il se cala plus confortablement et soupira d'aise comme les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient les plus hauts gradins. Ses pensées divaguèrent à nouveau vers le chevalier de la Balance. Sa conversation avec Aphrodite avait quelque peu miné son moral. Avait-il eu tort d'entreprendre cette absurde enquête ? Plus encore, ses tentatives étaient-elles par avance vouées à l'échec ? Après tout, il était fort probable que Dohko ne partageait pas la même ouverture d'esprit que lui. Peut-être même qu'à l'instar des sages et des illuminés, il était parvenu à purifier son âme de tout désir terrestre... Ou pire, les longs siècles qui s'étaient écoulés avaient vu une tripotée d'épouses complaisantes et de concubines soumises se succéder au pied de la cascade des Cinq Pics !

Les épaules du jeune Grec s'affaissèrent, signe qu'il était prêt à rendre les armes. Il allait décoller de son appui de fortune pour rentrer au huitième temple lorsqu'une paire de sandales stoppa juste devant lui.

« Une petite rixe avant de partir ? »

Milo leva la tête, déglutit avec peine. Un regard de jade, clair et franc, l'observait avec une pointe de malice.

« Je ne suis pas très en forme, ce matin », hésita-t-il.

Se frotter au tigre de Rozan d'un peu trop près lui semblait être tout à coup une mauvaise idée.

« Je suis sûr qu'un peu d'exercice te rendra l'entrain qui te fait défaut, répliqua Dohko avec un sourire.

— Hum... peut-être... fit Milo en constatant que le jeune vieux maître arborait d'adorables fossettes.

— Alors c'est d'accord ?

— Pourquoi pas », capitula le Scorpion en suivant l'autre homme.

Ils se mirent l'un face à l'autre dans un coin du Colisée. Milo prit une profonde inspiration, secoua sa longue crinière désordonnée pour chasser toute pensée parasite et se concentra sur la joute à venir. Devant lui, Dohko s'étirait comme un chat avant de se mettre en garde, et offrait l'image même de l'assurance et de la sérénité. Milo devinait que le Chinois ne doutait pas de sa victoire, et sentit son propre égo se chiffonner devant l'offense implicite. Gonflant la poitrine et bandant les muscles, le Scorpion se jura qu'il allait donner du fil à retordre à l'arrogante Balance.

Il ne se passa pas cinq minutes avant le Grec ne se retrouvât au tapis, le souffle coupé et les membres immobilisés par un Dohko triomphant.

« Je n'étais pas prêt ! » s'écria-t-il, fulminant de rage et de honte.

Le Chinois le laissa se relever en titubant. Son sourire était autrement plus éloquent que toutes les paroles qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Cette fois, Milo calcula soigneusement les chances qu'il avait de faire plier son opposant, les trouva franchement maigres et se décida à tenter le tout pour le tout. Il fit mine de lancer une nouvelle attaque et se déporta au tout dernier moment. La surprise se peignit brièvement sur les traits de Dohko, qui voulut reprendre sa position de défense initiale, mais trop tard. Le Scorpion avait profité de l'ouverture pour frapper avec la rapidité et l'acuité caractéristiques de son animal fétiche. Le septième chevalier recula de plusieurs pas, et darda sur son adversaire un regard agréablement étonné.

« On dirait que tu es enfin réveillé, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

— Et comment ! répliqua Milo en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Si tu crois que je vais me laisser battre à plates coutures sans riposter...

— Oh à propos, fit Dohko tout en enchaînant une série de coups. Tu demanderas à Kiki de me rendre mes photos et le portrait de Confucius. J'y tiens beaucoup.

— Tu savais donc que c'était moi ! souffla Milo tandis que des phalanges frôlaient dangereusement sa tempe droite.

— Tu n'es pas exactement un parangon de subtilité.

— On me l'a déjà fait remarquer, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. Est-ce à dire que j'aurais dû te poser directement la question ? »

Dohko fit mine de réfléchir tout en bloquant de son avant-bras un coup de pied dont la puissance aurait pu être dévastatrice.

« Je crois que je préfère continuer à te laisser chercher la réponse tout seul, dit-il enfin.

— Je croyais que Shaka était le sadique attitré du zodiaque, mais je constate qu'il doit faire face à une sacrée concurrence.

— Que veux-tu, à mon âge on a appris à apprécier les plaisirs simples de la vie », rétorqua le Chinois.

D'une flexion à faire pâlir de jalousie une contorsionniste, il se déroba à la tentative d'étranglement de Milo et s'écarta hors de sa portée. Le jeune Grec resta quelques secondes bouche bée, tandis que l'autre rajustait la fine chemise de toile qui lui couvrait le torse. Bicentenaire mon œil ! songea-t-il tout en admirant la peau hâlée et luisante de transpiration. Ces quelques empoignades n'avaient fait qu'attiser son désir de connaître le Chinois d'une manière beaucoup plus intime. Son regard se fit plus perçant, plus animal, et un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres tuméfiées.

« Je parie que tu n'es pas aussi indifférent que tu veux bien me le faire croire », murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était basse, rauque, et Dohko sembla perdre un instant sa belle contenance.

« Peut-être, fit-il en hochant la tête. Je dois avouer que tu m'intrigues, Milo du Scorpion.

— C'est un bon début, dit-il en faisant un pas.

— Cependant, je suis très curieux de savoir jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour me séduire, renchérit Dohko en reculant d'un pas à son tour.

— Donc, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas contre l'idée d'être séduit.

— Ça pourrait être très divertissant.

— Oh, je te promets qu'il y aura beaucoup de divertissement », acquiesça Milo, dont la voix se teinta d'un soupçon de triomphe.

Sept heures du soir n'avaient pas encore sonné que Milo gravissait les marches qui séparaient son temple de celui du Verseau. La maison de son plus proche voisin résonnait d'une dispute entre les deux frères. Aiolia avait pris l'habitude de déserter son temple pour séjourner dans celui de son blond et distingué compagnon, et le temps qu'il ne passait pas chez l'Indien était entièrement consacré à son frère aîné, avec lequel il entretenait une relation aussi passionnée que conflictuelle. Milo tendit l'oreille en traversant le naos, grappilla quelques bribes de leur conversation pour le moins musclée et jugea préférable d'accélérer le pas.

Contrairement à la précédente, la dixième maison respirait le silence et la quiétude. Le jeune Grec salua courtoisement son résident, qui lui rendit la pareille tout en le gratifiant d'un regard perplexe.

« Faut-il que j'aille me changer ? s'enquit Shura en faisant mine de retourner dans ses appartements.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ta tenue est très bien.

— Comparée à la tienne, elle fait triste figure. Je ne crois pas me souvenir que Camus ait fait mention d'une soirée habillée.

— Oh ça va, gronda Milo en passant devant lui. Ces vêtements traînaient au fond de mon armoire depuis des lustres. J'ai bien le droit de leur faire prendre l'air de temps en temps.

— Je ne voulais pas te froisser », dit l'Espagnol, pince-sans-rire.

Ils arrivèrent devant le temple du Verseau alors que le crépuscule embrasait le ciel au-dessus de leurs têtes, parant les nuages épars d'or et d'écarlate. Adossé à une colonne, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, Angelo leur fit un signe de la main. Une expression narquoise altéra le visage buriné du Cancer lorsqu'il avisa la tenue de Milo, mais ce dernier se passa le pouce en travers de la gorge pour couper court à toute tentative d'humour italien. La soirée promettait d'être longue, et le jeune homme se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à l'hypothétique succès de son entreprise.

Quelques uns de leurs frères d'armes étaient déjà installés dans le salon du chevalier du Verseau, et ce dernier s'employait à relever la manche de son chandail pour coller un énième patch de nicotine sur son biceps. Apparemment, la jolie princesse d'Asgard appréciait fort peu et le goût et l'odeur du tabac froid, et Camus avait accepté de renoncer à son coupable plaisir dans l'espoir de trouver grâce aux yeux de sa belle. Milo soupçonnait son ami d'avoir succombé aux flèches de Cupidon, car c'était bien la première fois que le Français tenait sa bonne résolution d'arrêter de fumer.

Le visage d'Aphrodite s'illumina lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, et se rembrunit aussitôt en apercevant le chevalier qui apparut à la suite du Scorpion. Ce dernier louvoya entre les chaises et les fauteuils pour le rejoindre.

« Vous êtes venus ensemble ? Comme c'est charmant, murmura Aphrodite d'un ton venimeux.

— Rencontre fortuite, répliqua le Grec. Son temple est sur mon chemin, je n'allais pas faire un détour pour ménager tes accès de jalousie.

— Je sais. Désolé.

— Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir ? Engage au moins la conversation, sinon il va finir par croire que tu le fuis.

— C'est exactement ce que je fais, gros malin. »

Les yeux du Suédois glissèrent sur l'accoutrement de son ami.

« Milo, je peux te poser une question ?

— Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire non ? grimaça l'autre.

— Tu espères vraiment séduire Dohko attifé comme ça ? Tu ressembles à Tristan des Beehive. C'est d'un chic, ironisa Aphrodite.

— La barbe, râla Milo en tirant sur sa chemise.

— Et en plus c'est de la soie véritable, continua le chevalier, dont la main fine palpait l'étoffe. Tu ne ménages pas tes efforts.

— Bon, tu as fini ? Ou tu as quelque chose à dire sur ma coiffure, peut-être ?

— Oh non, tes cheveux sont parfaits. Encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude », se moqua-t-il en titillant l'un des innombrables épis.

Milo chassa les doigts importuns d'un revers de la main, et tressaillit lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre tout près d'eux. Les paupières étrécies, Shura les contempla quelques secondes d'un air gêné avant de détourner les yeux.

« Bonsoir, Aphrodite », lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Un borborygme incompréhensible fut la seule réponse du Scandinave.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il pense qu'on est ensemble, dit Milo d'une voix hésitante.

— Je suis maudit », se lamenta Aphrodite en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Le Scorpion voulut tapoter l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter, mais réalisa que ce geste pouvait être mal interprété par leur auditoire. Ne sachant que faire, il finit par se lever et chercha l'assistance du maître des lieux.

« Tu sais, fit celui-ci en le gratifiant d'une expression cynique, tu n'avais pas besoin de te mettre sur ton trente et un. Ce n'est qu'une simple soirée entre nous.

— C'est bon, j'avais compris la première fois, maugréa-t-il. Et d'ailleurs, il faudra un jour dire au Pope que ces réunions hebdomadaires commencent à nous courir sur le haricot.

— C'est pour le bien du Sanctuaire, rétorqua le Français.

— Une bonne vieille bagarre dans l'arène aurait réglé le problème plus rapidement », dit Milo en se renfrognant.

Il lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce, constata qu'il manquait encore plusieurs de leurs collègues, et envia ceux qui parviendraient à trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas participer à leur petite assemblée. C'était Shion qui avait émis le souhait de les voir se retrouver entre eux, souhait qui s'était bientôt mué en ordre sans appel dès que les premières protestations s'étaient élevées. Chaque fin de semaine, tous les chevaliers d'or étaient conviés chez l'un d'entre eux afin de renouer les liens défaits et les amitiés brisées par les trahisons des uns et la colère des autres. Et entre les ex-méchants repentis, les faux méchants qui s'étaient avérés vrais gentils, et les gentils qui n'avaient jamais dévié du bon chemin, il y avait certes de quoi nourrir des années de thérapie de groupe.

DeathMask pénétra d'un pas lourd dans le salon. Le coin de sa lèvre supérieure se releva à la manière d'un fauve lorsqu'il constata que le nombre des absents était dramatiquement élevé.

« Où est Saga ? dit-il d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon. Celui-là mériterait la place d'honneur dans ces fichues réunions, alors s'il croit pouvoir y échapper...

— Il est avec le Pope, intervint Kanon, qui se servait déjà dans la réserve personnelle et alcoolisée du Verseau. En train de mettre de l'ordre dans les archives du palais. M'est avis qu'ils en ont pour toute la semaine.

— Hmph, grogna l'Italien, jugeant sans doute que la punition du Gémeau était à la hauteur de ses péchés. Et les autres ?

— L'Aigle doit donner sa réponse ce soir, dit Camus en confisquant une flasque au liquide ambré des mains fouineuses de l'ancien Marina.

— Et lorsque je suis monté, il y avait du grabuge au neuvième, ajouta Milo. On risque de devoir se passer de la présence des deux frères.

— Franchement, à quoi ça rime, toutes ces simagrées ? râla Angelo en se laissant tomber à côté d'Aphrodite.

— Ça fait plaisir au Grand Pope, dit Kanon. Et crois-moi, en ce moment, il vaut mieux être dans ses petits papiers. »

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, puis Camus jugea que les derniers retardataires le resteraient jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Se frayant un passage parmi ses frères d'armes, il posa une mystérieuse boîte rectangulaire sur la table basse, écartant sans ménagement les verres déjà à moitié vides et les assortiments de biscuits salés.

Kanon se pencha vers le couvercle de carton et le scruta d'un air mauvais.

« Hé ! apostropha-t-il. On est peut-être des anciens combattants, mais faudrait pas non plus prendre le Sanctuaire pour une maison de retraite.

— Camus, tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Milo en reconnaissant les inscriptions sur la boîte.

— Je vous rappelle que l'hôte choisit le thème de la soirée, dit Camus d'une voix glaciale. De plus, ce jeu est parfait pour enrichir le vocabulaire de la bande de béotiens que vous êtes. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pourrez toujours porter vos doléances au treizième temple demain matin. »

Les visages se parèrent de diverses grimaces tandis que le Verseau disposait le plateau de jeu et distribuait les pièces. Milo songea que la soirée allait s'écouler plus lentement que prévu. Sans doute au même rythme que l'antique horloge posée sur le buffet, qui égrenait les secondes au son d'un implacable et sévère tic-tac. Et dire que le chevalier de Balance brillait par son absence ! Quel motif leur servirait-il pour expliquer son faux bond ? Il allait prendre une poignée de pistaches grillées lorsqu'une voix joyeuse résonna sur le seuil.

« Pardon pour le retard ! » lança Dohko.

Il entra dans le salon, et tous constatèrent qu'il tirait à sa suite un jeune Bélier au visage défait.

« Un petit contretemps nous a empêchés d'arriver plus tôt, expliqua la Balance.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'as vraiment rien manqué, marmotta Kanon.

— Mû et Shaka montaient nous rejoindre lorsqu'ils ont été alpagués par le Sagittaire et le Lion, continua le Chinois. La dispute fraternelle s'est vite transformée en sombre querelle de famille, durant laquelle Aiolos a accusé Shaka de détourner la vertu de son petit frère sous couvert de prêchi-prêcha bouddhique. Je vous laisse imaginer à quel point le chevalier de la Vierge a apprécié de se voir rabaissé au rang d'un vulgaire Haré Krishna d'aéroport. »

Beaucoup hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le caractère de Shaka de la Vierge était loin d'être aussi calme et placide qu'un lac de montagne.

« Bref, ce pauvre Mû s'est retrouvé pris entre deux feux, incapable de s'échapper de la neuvième maison et des différents partis qui le prenaient à témoin. Heureusement, j'ai perçu son appel télépathique et je suis descendu le chercher... oh, un scrabble, quelle bonne idée ! »

Délaissant la conversation qu'il venait de mener tambour battant, le Chinois s'assit en tailleur devant la table basse, bientôt imité par Mû qui semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Le maître des lieux poussa un bref soupir exaspéré, et annonça le début de la soirée.

Milo exultait en son for intérieur. D'une part, le chevalier de la Balance avait fait son apparition, et paraissait plus en forme et guilleret que jamais. D'autre part, il se trouvait juste face à lui. Le Scorpion avait pris soin de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. S'il se penchait subrepticement sur la table de jeu, il savait que l'échancrure soyeuse bâillerait un peu plus sur sa gorge, dévoilant quelques centimètres carrés de peau douce et bronzée...

« Bordel, Milo ! Mon verre ! » éructa Kanon tout en le poussant d'un vicieux coup de coude.

Les yeux bleu sombre du chevalier du Scorpion dévièrent du côté de l'horloge pour la énième fois de la soirée. Avec une lenteur calculée, presque moqueuse, l'aiguille se figea sur le dix. Son plan ne se déroulait absolument pas comme il l'avait prévu. La courtoisie aurait voulu que le Verseau leur proposât une partie de cartes ainsi qu'un lot non négligeable de boissons alcoolisées, non pas cette ennuyeuse partie de scrabble assortie d'une anisette tout juste bonne à arroser un parterre de fleurs. Pire encore, certains de ses collègues semblaient s'être pris au jeu, et Camus avait décidé de former des équipes. Milo, qui avait cru au retour de sa bonne fortune, s'était empressé de crapahuter aux côtés de la Balance, mais le cruel hasard s'en était mêlé, lui donnant pour partenaire l'ex-Dragon des mers. Les deux Grecs avaient échangé un regard lourd d'aménité, durant lequel Kanon avait fait mine de gratter ses cicatrices. Au final, Dohko s'était retrouvé en compagnie d'un Mû toujours aussi peu loquace mais qui avait retrouvé des couleurs, Angelo faisait la paire avec Shura, et Camus s'était octroyé le concours d'un Aphrodite tirant une tête d'enterrement qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans le quatrième temple.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Camus s'ingéniait à sortir des mots de plus de trois syllabes. Mû et Dohko renchérissaient parce qu'ils trouvaient le challenge amusant. Angelo et Shura se creusaient la tête pour donner à leurs lettres un autre sens que les injures méridionales et colorées qui finissaient malgré tout sur la grille. Milo donnait le change sans grand enthousiasme, tandis que les deux derniers affichaient ouvertement leur total désintérêt.

« Malacologie, ça existe vraiment ce mot ? demanda un Italien fortement suspicieux à l'adresse d'un Français qui prit aussitôt la mouche.

— C'est l'étude des mollusques, crabe ignare, rétorqua le Verseau d'un ton fielleux.

— Si c'est une insulte, le frigidaire... commença Angelo en montant sur ses ergots.

— Formidable ! s'écria Dohko. Avec ton malacologie, je peux placer mon malengroin. »

La situation commença à déraper lorsque Milo se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq malheureuses lettres à placer, et qu'il pouvait toutes les utiliser en un seul coup. Jusqu'à présent, Dohko ne lui avait accordé aucune attention, tout absorbé qu'il était par le jeu. La faute à leur esprit combatif et leur tendance innée à la compétition, qui pouvaient transformer n'importe quelle activité en rivalité acharnée. Le jeune vieux maître avait-il seulement remarqué ses efforts vestimentaires, et la façon dont le Scorpion enchaînait œillades assassines et frôlements involontaires ? Mû, en tout cas, n'était pas dupe de son manège, et lui lançait de temps à autre des regards à la fois incrédules et choqués. Pauvre Bélier, qui peinait à adresser la parole à la jolie mais indomptable blonde du Caméléon...

Kanon le bouscula sans ménagement.

« Joue au lieu de rêver », dit-il en mâchonnant une cigarette qu'il brûlait d'allumer.

Milo soupira. Allait-il oser...? Peut-être que le sous-entendu serait suffisamment explicite pour que la Balance daignât enfin le regarder. Ses doigts n'hésitèrent qu'un instant, et posèrent les lettres sur la table de jeu. Un silence de cathédrale tomba comme une chape de plomb sur le salon du Verseau.

Ce fut le ricanement du Cancer qui le brisa.

« Milo... » soupira Camus en levant les yeux au plafond.

Les joues de l'Atlante s'étaient parées d'une rougeur délicate, tandis que Kanon avait manqué avaler sa clope heureusement éteinte. Aphrodite avait imperceptiblement levé son menton pour replonger aussitôt dans sa bouderie. Dohko éclata d'un rire enfantin et sonore.

« Oh, tant de pruderie pour si peu, fit-il en souriant pour la première fois à son vis-à-vis.

— Dis donc, le Scorpion ! Si la gaudriole te manque tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour chez 'Dite », déclara Angelo, plus goguenard que jamais.

Personne ne vit le coup venir. Le douzième gardien était sorti de sa torpeur et, vif comme l'éclair, avait appliqué une gifle retentissante sur la joue du chevalier du Cancer. La tête de ce dernier rebondit contre le dossier du canapé ; le jeu fut renversé et les pièces tombèrent sur le sol. Tous sursautèrent, et Milo eut à peine le temps de voir la silhouette du Suédois disparaître dans le naos.

« Félicitations Angelo. Tu es vraiment le tact et la subtilité incarnés, reprocha Camus.

— Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, lâcha l'Italien sans une once de remords.

— C'est ce genre de blague idiote qui alimente les rumeurs sur Aphrodite, dit Milo. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin que tu en rajoutes.

— Va donc le consoler si ça te tracasse autant, déclara Angelo en étrécissant les paupières.

— Ce serait plutôt à toi d'aller t'excuser !

— Et puis quoi encore ! »

Un mouvement à ses côtés lui ôta de la bouche la réplique acerbe qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Avec une raideur empreinte de dignité, Shura se redressa et, sans oser regarder dans les yeux aucun de ses pairs, fit quelques pas en direction de la porte.

« Je crois... je vais voir s'il va bien », marmonna-t-il tout bas, et il sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

Angelo se renversa en arrière et noua ses mains derrière la nuque.

« Eh bien, il en aura mis du temps. »

Camus le gratifia d'un regard torve.

« Tu es l'être le plus retors et le plus sournois qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître, dit le Français en guise de compliment.

— Ça fait quinze ans que ça dure. Shura a beau être un frère pour moi, il n'empêche qu'il est long à la détente, lâcha-t-il. J'espère qu'ils vont enfin conclure, je voudrais pas m'être pris une taloche pour des prunes. Heureusement qu'Aphrodite frappe comme une fillette.

— Il sera ravi de l'apprendre », nota le Scorpion, qui éprouvait un regain de respect aussi soudain qu'inattendu pour le Cancer.

Kanon se leva à son tour.

« Bon, vous m'excuserez si vos charmantes histoires me laissent de marbre, mais il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Avec un peu de chance, les trois autres auront fini de laver leur linge sale. »

Ce fut le signal du départ. Chacun à leur tour, les chevaliers saluèrent leur hôte, et s'en furent regagner leurs pénates. Milo se sentait profondément abattu. Sa stratégie s'était avérée un fiasco, il avait frisé le ridicule avec son mot de cinq lettres, blessé l'égo déjà fort abîmé d'Aphrodite et ruiné définitivement ses modestes chances avec Dohko de la Balance. À la place, la perspective d'une Guerre sainte lui paraissait plus rieuse que la nuit qu'il s'apprêtait à passer, à tourner et retourner dans son esprit toutes les tentatives manquées et les gaffes bien réelles.

Le pire, c'était bien cette maudite chemise. Des auréoles de sueur commençaient à apparaître sous ses bras, et l'étiquette derrière le col le démangeait affreusement. Il se jura de la remettre tout au fond de son armoire ou, mieux encore, d'en faire un feu de joie dans sa cheminée.

Une voix enjouée l'interpella. Milo se retourna un peu trop brusquement, trébucha sur une marche et manqua s'étaler dans l'escalier. Le couronnement idéal d'une fin de soirée catastrophique.

« Fais attention, l'admonesta gentiment Dohko tout en le rattrapant par le bras.

— Ah, maintenant tu vas croire que je suis fin saoul et ne sais plus tenir debout, geignit Milo en vacillant sur ses pieds.

— Tu es saoul ? s'amusa le Chinois.

— Si seulement... Je pourrais me réveiller demain matin en ayant tout oublié de cette pitoyable soirée.

— Ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Me permettrais-tu de te raccompagner ? »

Milo eut un rictus écœuré.

« Tu as peur que je ne sache pas reconnaître mon propre temple ?

— Je voulais juste me montrer courtois, dit Dohko sans se départir de son sourire. Mais si tu préfères que je te laisse...

— Non, attends. »

Le Grec inspira profondément. La fraîcheur de l'air nocturne emplit ses poumons. Il ferma les yeux. Le chevalier de la Balance semblait prêt à lui accorder une trêve, aussi l'accepta-t-il avec un certain soulagement. Tant pis, se dit-il, je pourrai toujours admirer son tigre dans les vestiaires.

Ils cheminèrent ensemble dans un silence redevenu paisible, traversèrent le dixième temple, inoccupé, marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans le neuvième, priant pour ne pas troubler le calme précaire qui y régnait. De temps en temps, Milo lançait de petits coups d'œil curieux en direction de son camarade. Le profil de Dohko était étrangement serein, comme s'il possédait la certitude que le monde tournait dans le bon sens. Milo enviait cette tranquillité qui semblait être plus forte que l'adversité, qu'elle se présentât sous la forme d'un traître tapi au cœur même de la chevalerie, ou d'un dieu de ténèbres cherchant à détruire la terre. Il se rendit compte qu'il désirait vraiment connaître ce guerrier qui avait traversé tant de siècles, en ayant toujours vécu et agi selon sa propre idée du bien et de la justice... Il souhaitait plus que tout goûter à cette paix intérieure qui irradiait de son être tout entier.

Les deux chevaliers parvinrent aux abords de la huitième maison. Au-dessus des falaises, le manteau sombre de la voûte céleste était parsemé de myriades d'étoiles. Tout en bas, les baraquements des gardes et des apprentis étaient encore illuminés, signe que les plus jeunes veillaient plus tard qu'il ne leur était permis. Le Grec ralentit le pas tandis qu'ils pénétraient sous le péristyle, incitant l'autre homme à se calquer sur son rythme.

« Je n'ai pas envie que la soirée s'achève ainsi », murmura-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Dohko se retourna à demi, le considéra pensivement dans la pénombre.

« Tu veux descendre jusqu'à mon temple ? proposa-t-il. On pourrait discuter autour d'un dernier verre.

— Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter. En tout bien tout honneur, ajouta-t-il.

— Évidemment », acquiesça le Chinois avec un clin d'œil.

Dohko ne manquait jamais de rapporter de ses pérégrinations à Rozan un alcool de riz local, distillé selon une technique qui n'avait pas varié d'un iota depuis des millénaires. Du moins était-ce ce qu'affirmait le vieux paysan qui le fournissait, pourvoyant aux réserves du jeune vieux maître jusqu'à ses voyages suivants. Assis en tailleur sur un tapis usé mais à la laine douce et chaude, Dohko prit la bouteille et en servit une généreuse rasade dans chaque verre.

« Cul-sec », annonça-t-il avant d'avaler le liquide transparent sans sourciller.

Milo voulut l'imiter, mais fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux dès que l'alcool toucha son palais.

« La vache, on pourrait déboucher toute la plomberie du Sanctuaire avec ce truc », déclara-t-il.

Son œsophage était en feu, et ses paupières papillonnaient pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de se former. Dohko l'observait avec une sourire amusé.

« La deuxième gorgée passe mieux, tu verras, dit-il en se resservant.

— Atteeends... »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, leva son verre vide et en observa le fond en clignant des yeux.

« C'est moi ou il y a une demoiselle très dévêtue là-dedans ?

— Si tu préfères la version masculine, il est encore temps d'échanger nos verres, plaisanta Dohko.

— C'est bon, je n'ai pas de préférence particulière, répliqua Milo avec un sourire aguicheur. Et toi ? »

Le Chinois haussa un sourcil, fit mine de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Je ne m'attache pas aux détails sans importance, finit-il par dire.

— C'est très sage de ta part », approuva l'autre, et il ponctua chaque mot d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.

Il laissa le Chinois remplir à nouveau son verre et le vida d'un trait. Dohko avait raison : le deuxième essai passa comme une lettre à la poste. Une chaude torpeur se mit à couler dans ses veines, déliant son esprit et détendant ses membres.

« Puis-je te poser une autre question très indiscrète ? s'enquit-il, par pure politesse cependant, tant il brûlait de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Je t'en prie.

— Tu sais que je te tourne autour depuis plusieurs jours. Et je devine que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, sinon tu ne te serais pas privé de m'envoyer sur les roses dès le départ. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé m'embourber dans des tentatives aussi vaines que ridicules au lieu de prendre les devants ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais savoir jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller pour moi, répondit Dohko. Et puis tu sais, à mon âge, le temps n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance.

— Là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne fais absolument pas tes trois cent... ou deux cent cinquante ans.

— Je suis plus près des deux cent soixante, mais merci quand même ! souffla-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous les jeunes, vous passez d'une chose à l'autre sans même prendre le temps de l'apprécier. Vous prenez, vous jetez, vous prenez à nouveau mais sans jamais vous attarder.

— Je ne suis pas comme ça », affirma Milo d'une voix brumeuse.

Dodelinant de la tête, il tenta de fixer son pair avec toute la conviction et la flamme dont il était capable. L'alcool semblait avoir enflammé son cerveau.

« Je suis un garçon très sérieux, moi, déclara-t-il.

— Je voulais seulement m'en assurer, se défendit doucement Dohko. Milo, tout va bien ?

— Gneuh... grogna-t-il en rampant vers le chevalier de la Balance. Pour te montrer... à quel point je suis sérieux... je vais t'embrasser. »

Le Scorpion gravit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient en poussant sur ses coudes. Il se redressa en gémissant, tendit les lèvres vers celles du Chinois... et piqua du nez par terre au tout dernier moment. Abasourdi, Dohko regarda son soupirant qui venait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée d'une manière aussi brusque qu'inattendue.

Il secoua la tête d'un air indulgent. Prenant le chevalier endormi par les aisselles, il le hissa sur son épaule et, tel un fagot de bois, le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre. Milo ne broncha même pas lorsqu'il le déposa sur les couvertures. Dohko allait le laisser aux bons soins d'un repos salvateur, quand son regard s'attarda sur le corps détendu et le visage aux traits paisibles. Il prit place sur le rebord du lit, contempla un instant la poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration profonde et régulière. Sa conscience fut prise d'un début de remords comme il songeait à tous les efforts que le jeune homme avait déployés pour le prendre dans ses filets. Puis il songea : qui en fin de compte avait attrapé l'autre ?

Comme pour faire écho à ses pensées, Milo battit fugacement des paupières. Sa voix grave, épuisée, monta dans le silence de la chambre.

« Dire que je voulais t'attirer dans mon lit... et au final, c'est moi qui me retrouve dans le tien ! »

Le tigre de Rozan émit un grondement sourd qui ressemblait à un rire. Il écarta les mèches sombres qui glissaient sur le visage de Milo, et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Puis il se retira sur la pointe des pieds, songeant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil agrémentée de doux rêves ne serait pas de trop en attendant le retour de l'aurore.

**~Fin~**

Une voix de stentor surgit des tréfonds de la nuit, ébranlant les temples sur leurs fondations millénaires, faisant vaciller les étoiles dans le firmament.

« Elle a dit oui ! »

**~Cette fois c'est vraiment la fin !~**


End file.
